


The Space Between Us

by Skydar



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Multi, Original Character(s), Space Battles, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skydar/pseuds/Skydar
Summary: In the year 2321, the earth has been destroyed. Most of the human survivors now live in space as a part of an organisation who have sworn to take down the people responsible for not only the earth's destruction but the destruction of many other thriving civilisations.A subunit of this organisation is in charge of maintaining the peace and hope in their region. But will their hearts trump their pursuit of justice? Probably not. Let's be real.The dual-kpop fandom Space AU that nobody asked for :)There are quite a few original characters as well as all the boys (bc this is gonna be a long one!)Are you ready for it?





	The Space Between Us

"On your six! On your six!" Her voice crackled through the comms. Vernon smiled at the concern in her voice. "Vernon, he is literally right up your ass."

 

"Ah, so you're thinking about my ass during the battle. Nice." He smirked as he swung the ship into an inverted loop, shooting the enemy from behind.

 

“Wow, nice manoeuvre. I wish I was as smooth as you." He could almost feel the eye-roll through the comms unit from the second voice. This voice decidedly more manly and sarcastic. “You know you may want to watch out for the—”

 

Suddenly a light flashed in his eyes as his ship was hit. The screen turned to black and a shrill sound rang in his ears. MISSION FAILED. Vernon sat and stared at the screen. "Wow, I think you deserve an award for that one. Way to go, kid." The sarcastic voice was back.

 

Vernon sighed and pushed the gear from his head. The simulation pod was so much smaller than the space that he usually had, so when he tried to stretch his hand clashed with the ceiling. He grit his teeth and attempted to shake the pain out of his hand. Vernon pushed the door open.

 

"You know you need to keep your head out of the cosmos, Vernon." Jungkook glared at him from where he leant on the wall opposite. The competitor in him was getting the better of his emotions. "If our next mission goes wry due to your terrible pick-up lines-"

 

"Just ignore him." Kara stumbled from her pod. She looked a little dazed from the light adjustment, but Vernon thought she was still as pretty as ever. "He was grouchy before he got in the pod." She laughed a little and poked Jungkook's arm.

 

"I am not grouchy!" Jungkook's eyes widened at her. She laughed again and he jutted out his lip.

 

"Kookie!" She whined. "Don't give me that look." Vernon flinched. Sometimes he forgot that they've known each other longer. A whole two years of a cadet course together longer. And for that reason, he thought he didn’t really have a shot at asking her out. He inwardly sighed as he watched their playful interactions. 

 

The three of them and their crews formed their own little fleet for this system's branch of The Cipher. An organisation of beings driven from their planets by The Lemniscate. Vernon and Jungkook each piloted a JXC fighter series and they were constantly bashing heads because although Jungkook is older, Vernon had technically been flying longer (even if it was as a renegade). This meant that when Vernon joined The Cipher he was given Jungkook's pilot slot aboard the first ship in their sector. This was a few years ago now, but Jungkook's competitive spirit did not take this lightly. As for Kara, she flew a smaller support ship. An Avalon model. That meant a couple of crew members and a lot less dangerous missions, much to the boys delight, (although she didn’t know that the boys had haggled their leader to get her to pilot not only to have her be in their team as a support ship but also to keep her going off on her own dangerous missions without them). The three of them were thus joined at the hip for mission planning and simulation tests but even after all that time together, Kara still couldn't see them fighting over her. What an utterly oblivious girl. 

 

The door to the simulation station opened and the three of them turned to look at the newcomer. "Okay, that was sloppy at best. What happened ?" Gemma leant with her hip against the door frame. Her question clearly pointed at Kara, the pilot of the ship she was with. 

 

"Jungkook got a little competitive and Vernon kept spacing out. You know, the usual." Kara laughed. "We can go again?" 

 

Gemma smiled. "No thanks, they got all the information they needed for the test.Besides, as usual, I don't wanna fuel the feud between these two." Gesturing to Vernon and Jungkook. "They fight more than a married couple." The boys gave her an appalled look. Both started to stutter out horribly formed excuses but Gemma waved them off and headed out the door. "I'm not getting involved in your weird lover's spat! Now hurry up because Tristan asked to see us about 10 minutes ago and you know when mom gets mad, dad gets sad.” She turned back around and grimaced. “And he’ll blame me for that.”

 

\-----

 

 

The mission control centre was as busy as it always was. Every desk had someone manning it and runners were bringing them supplies, reports and messages as fast as lightning. Dodging each other so smoothly, even through the doorways. 

 

Feeling out of place the group attempted to make there way across the floor to the briefing room on the other side. Gemma continuously cursing that they should hurry up because she was going to take a beating if they were any later than this. 

 

They were making great headway before a rather tall tech specialist completely missed seeing Kara and tripped right over her. Sending them both crashing to the floor, papers flying everywhere.“Shit.” The man rubbed his arms where he had fallen on them.

 

“Ow. Namjoon, you’ve really got to watch where you’re going.” Kara said to the clumsy man.

 

“Sorry K. Didn’t see you there.” He smiled sheepishly at her before being shoved out of the way.

 

“Oh god, Kara are you okay?” Vernon and Jungkook crouched next to her, checking her over for any serious injuries.

 

“Guys- Guys I’m—” She tried to wiggle out of their space. “STOP. Okay, enough. I’m fine. I’m bruised but that's fine.” She frowned at the two pushy boys in front of her. She turned back to apologise to Namjoon for their behaviour but he was already busy muttering to himself trying to reorder the papers that Gemma was picking up for him. 

 

“Guys just head into the briefing room, I’ll catch up,” Gemma said, looking at the clock and thinking how long it took them to get here. She started to curse in French as Namjoon, back in his own little world, decided to walk off without half of his papers. “Joonie!” She scampered after him. 

 

Gemma attempted to stand and squeaked at the sharp pain in her hands from where she fell. Jungkook, overprotective as always, decided this meant he needed to pick her up. “Kookie! Put me down, I can walk on my own.” She slapped his back to add to her point.

 

“You are injured and we are late. Quit complaining.” He said as he strode the rest of the way to the briefing room. Vernon bitterly opening the door for them. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so that was a little teaser for my new fanfiction.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed it!  
> This is gonna be a long one so buckle up kiddos!  
> \- Skydar x 
> 
> Scream @ me on Tumblr: Skydarr  
> Or on all Aminos: Skydar


End file.
